Like a dream
by Madeofsapphire
Summary: Nessie finds that High school isn't that easy. New feelings awaken within, and questions rises. Will the math teacher ever stop embarrassing her? Is Jacob more than just a friend? And will Edward and Jacob ever stop fighting? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1 And here we go!

**A.N: Okay! So this is it! This is my first ever written fan fiction, and I really hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks to my ever so lovely friend known as Siriae, for reading my stories and reviewing them! I love you to bits! :) I had a fun time writing this. It's based on several dreams I had about me being Nessie (sounds weird, and it was, but It was fun! ^^)**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing!_**

**Read and review! :)**

**Chapter 1. And here we go!**

It was raining, and the sky was cloudy, as always. The whole town had a kind of dull appearance and feeling to it, but it was anything but. Hardly anyone knew about the town's mysteries, and those who did, kept it safe from the outer world.

Though the rain was practically pouring down from the heavens, nothing could change my state of mind. I was happy this day, as most days, but this day was special. It was to be my first day of high school. Small butterflies' were having a blast, dancing tango all around my nervous tummy. I took a quick last glance in the hall mirror. My carrot red hair was a mess, and forced into a ponytail. I shrugged my shoulders and hurried out. The car was already started, and my dad was waiting patiently by the driver's seat. Mom stood by the door with a proud smile upon her pretty face. I opened the passenger door to the car and jumped in. "Are we ready princess?" He flashed me a wonderful smile, filled with joy. "Yeah, sure dad." I answered his smile, though mine was not as wonderful as his. None could match his smile.

The car drove up the driveway and parked by the teacher's parking lot. I jumped out and gazed upon the great building that people called school. The butterflies in my stomach were partying like never before. I closed my eyes in an attempt to forget about the school and make it vanish. To my dreadful discovery it was still there.

I felt a presence, a warm and familiar one, and turned around to face my dad's beauty. "You're going to be fine Hun' I promise, see you in class!" And with that he went away. His proclamation about me seeing him in class made me even more nervous. I sighed and started to head for the main entrance.

"Miriam, Joan, Ana, Hi!"

I ran up to my friends and gave them a big genuine smile. "Hi, how was your summer?" Joan wondered. "Fine, and yours?" I directed the question to all of them. We chatted on for a while, discussing our summer weekend. Joan had been to France with her parents, Miriam had been on the beach all summer, checking out guys, and Ana had been with her boyfriend, Nick. I on the other hand didn't know what to say about my summer. I told them that I'd been with my family, and nothing more. The truth was not far from it, it was not a lie, I hade been with my parents and with Jacob…

The thing was, my summer had been all about running around in the woods, hunting, or just riding on the back of Jacob, in his wolf form of course. I could not possibly tell them about that. Could I now?

The bell rang and we hurried in to class. No one was particularly exited about having math as our first subject of the day, at least not the boys. The girls in our class on the other hand didn't mind at all, actually.

I chose to sit in the back of the class, Miriam soon joined me. Joan and Ana sat down beside us.

"Oh my god! I heard the Math teacher is supposed to be gorgeous!" Miriam whispered in my ear, her eyes tingling with excitement. I sighed. I knew all to well who the teacher was, and I didn't find him attractive at all, the thought of it was just sickening.

The door opened and the talked about person entered the room. He smiled and I hid my head behind the math book. "Hi class" My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm your math teacher." He paused and smiled, and I stayed hidden." I know it's hard to begin a new year with math, so we'll just take it easy, put away you math books please." He continued. I slowly put my math book down and looked up at him." I would like to know your names, let's start at the back." He looked at Joan and she smiled. "I'm Joan Deer" Ana continued." I'm Ana Medow."

The names came and went, I didn't listen at all. Suddenly Miriam hit my shoulder. "Ouch! What did you do that for? "

Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me"Your name, silly" Miriam whispered.

He knows my name I thought, but I didn't protest. "I'm Renesmee Cullen; you guys can call me Nessie."

The whispers started immediately. "There related?" "What a weird name" "She must be he's daughter, she's as good looking!"

I moaned and hid my face in my hands. I knew this was going to happen. Typical!


	2. Chapter 2 cute boys and pizza

**A.N: Here's chapter two! Hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Chapter 2. Cute boys and Pizza**

The rain seemed to clear up as we strolled down the corridor aiming for the cafeteria. I was hungry as a wolf, and the idea made me giggle out loud. Ana looked at me with a puzzled face.

"What are you giggling about?" Before I got the time to answer Miriam saw her chance at being funny.

"Did you see a cute guy!?" She grinned teasingly and I shook my head.

"Whatever you say." I smiled, but I didn't reach my eyes. I wanted to explain, but I couldn't. I hated to keep things from my friends, but it was necessary, for everybody's sake.

Joan turned the attention elsewhere.

"What's for lunch today? I'm starving!" Ana's stomach made a loud agreeing sound. We all laughed and entered the cafeteria. The sound was loud in there and atmosphere was on top.

"Pizza!" Miriam looked like a child at Christmas Eve when she saw today's lunch and ran in to line, the others followed. I wasn't in such a hurry and a few people came between me and my friends when I went in line.

I put a slice of pepperoni pizza on my tray, along with a glass of water, and a piece of bread. I wasn't really hungry but my body needed food.

"Hey there beautiful, need a hand with the tray, it's pretty heavy!" I made a quick turn which resulted in the water glass falling and breaking. Water was all over the place and my face turned into a blazing red, and it didn't match my hair color at all!

I looked up at the person who had startled me. He was a boy, no a young man, with short blond frizzy hair and blue-green eyes. He grinned.

"I didn't know I was so handsome that people would react like that to my appearance." My face got redder; this young man was in fact very good looking, with a firm jaw line and high cheekbones.

"I..I.. You startled me! That's all!" I swallowed and went to join my friends who were already sitting by a table just a few feet away. The all looked like they were about to burst out laughing. Their faces were red and their eyes were watering. I sat down and looked at them with a firm look.

"Not funny!" they replied by bursting out in laugher and I quickly joined. It must indeed have been a funny sight.

The rest of the day went along without any other special happenings. Well…

At least I wanted it to be so, but with me being the daughter of Bella; days seldom went along without special happenings, so to speak.

School was over for today and as I stood in the parking lot chatting with Joan, Ana and Miriam a loud humming noise could be heard from the distance, coming closer, getting louder for each minute. It was the sound of a motorbike, and the one who drove it, surprised me with his appearance. He was big, muscular and utterly gorgeous if anything. His skin had a darker tone than the rest of the kid's at the schoolyard, and his short hair was as black as his name.

He parked the bike and jumped of it. He was the tallest person in the howl area, and one couldn't look past him. He looked like he was searching for someone, and his dark eyes lit up when he spotted me. I was so accustomed to Jacob's appearance that I thought Ana, Joan and Miriam were being silly the way they stared at him.

"Who is that?" Joan said with wonder and appreciation in her voice.

"Is my hair nice!?" Miriam brushed through her long brown hair in an attempt to make it nicer.

"Don't look, he's coming this way!" Ana said, as she turned her back against Jacob,

as he was walking towards us.

He grinned he's lovely wolf grin at me, knowing I felt embarrassed. He knew me better than anyone else did.

"Hi Ness, Want to go for a ride?" He made a gesture with his hand towards his bike.

I was just about to answer but Ana was quicker.

"She doesn't know you, so why would she go for a ride with you? " She looked proud over her statement, and it didn't occur to her that Jacob had said my name, or at least some form of it. Jacob just kept smiling.

"Sure she knows me, Ness and I go way back."

Miriam gave me an eye witch told me something like; 'You know him, and you didn't tell me?' I felt ashamed but I couldn't help but smile at Jacob, he was ever so adorable.

"It's ok, guys, we've know each other since we were kids" I turned my attention to Jacob.

"Let's get going then Jake."

He put his arm around my waist and we went towards the bike. It didn't feel weird that he was holding me like that, he always did, cos' we were just close friends. I couldn't see it, but Ana, Joan and Miriam did not think we were just friends, they obviously thought there was something going on, maybe it was, just I didn't know it just yet.

Jake mounted his shiny bike and I followed his example placing myself behind him. He gave me his black helmet; he obviously thought that I needed it more than he did.

I put my arms around Jake's waist, and then the engine started.

Somewhere behind the cloud of dust and smoke from the bike engine you could see a handsome man, well dressed, with rumpled bronze hair, looking at the bike rushing away with incredible speed, with fire in his eyes. Edward was anything but happy to see his only daughter on a speeding bike with Jacob Black.

'Someone is grounded for a week' He thought as he was heading for his car.

**A.N**:** Chapter three coming up, as soon I find the time to finish it, until next time, Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Wolf Grin

**A.N: Here's chapter 3, hope you guys like it! :D**

**Btw, thank you all so much for favorising and subscribing this story, It meens so much to me! :D keeps me going strong ;) :P  
**

**Read and review :)  
**

**Chapter 3. Wolf grin**

The landscape flew away, my head was spinning, and I was happy. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't actually see anything off the bypassing landscape, but I didn't mind at all.

My body was pressed against Jake's broad back, not because I was scared or anything, it just felt nice, really nice!

The bike slowed down and then stopped with a quiet protesting sound from the engine. My eyes flew open and I jumped off the bike.

We were standing in a glade, the trees branches were soaking from the heavy rain. But the sky had cleared up, and miraculously the sun peaked out from behind a cloud. I smiled, I liked the fact that the sun had come out, but I didn't understand what we were doing in the calm glade.

My eyes met Jacobs and I felt warm inside. This was a new feeling for me, it had showed up a few weeks ago and I didn't recognize it, I just couldn't describe it and it kept showing up every time I laid my eyes on Jacob.

He took my hand in his and we started to walk into the green forest. My hand felt sweaty in Jacobs's warm hand. My head felt dizzy and my knees week. What was happening to me?

'Maybe I have some sort of influenza symptoms, perhaps I should ask Carlisle?' I thought to myself as we, well I, struggled through the harsh forest terrain. Jacob didn't seem to have any troubles at all to walk through the thick thicket that covered the ground.

"I don't think this part of the forest has seen a person in at least a decade!" I tripped on a tree root, seconds after I'd established the fact of the forest looking like it was untouched.

Jacob was quicker than the earth's gravitation, and caught me before I hit the ground.

"You should be more careful Ness!" He looked at me with worried eyes. I gave him a firm look.

"Well, It's pretty impossible to deny genes" Jacob laughed and I joined in. My mother was well known for being clumsy, and I had obviously inherited that feature, to my dismay. I hated being clumsy, and of what I had heard about my mother, the future wasn't looking good.

I put my bad thoughts aside and concentrated on keeping my balance.

Jacob stopped and turned to face me.

"Let's not walk anymore, jump on!" His voice had a tone of excitement blended into his visible joy. Then he turned into a giant wolf. I smiled widely and gave him a big hug.

"You're wonderful." And then I jumped on.

The ride was just marvelous. I loved to feel the wind in my face, and Jacob's strong, stout muscles under my body, moving with an indefinable grace.

We stopped and I jumped of his back, with subconscious unwillingness. I felt warm inside, and I couldn't decide if it was the ride that had made me warm, or Jacobs heat, radiating out of his muscular, tenacious body.

He didn't turn to human form; he was probably hearing something, or saying something to someone. I turned my attention to the area around us. It was beautiful, yet another glade, but this one was very different from the other one. A small rivulet was murmuring, not far away.

The trees were huge and the treetop's branches had grown entwined to each other, forming a leafy roof. The sun shone down through the gaps in the green roof, creating beams all over the forest floor.

The sight was beautiful, just astonishing. My amber colored eyes couldn't get enough of it, or so I thought.

I felt warm big hands around my waist, and I looked up. Jacob flashed me a wolf grin and my knees felt weak.

"It's beautiful Jacob!" I nodded in appreciation. He let go of my waist and took my little hand in his. It fitted perfectly.

We sat down on a log, and Jacob put his strong, warm arm around me. My head fell to his shoulders and I closed my eyes.

"I come here to think…" Jacob's voice was low pitched and calm. I opened my eyes to meet his dark gaze. My stomach turned and my knees felt weak again. 'Stop being silly Nessie!' I thought to myself, but I didn't listen.

"What do you think of?" I was practically whispering.

"…You of course" His cheeks turned red, and then something strange happened.

My heart was accelerating, and blood rushed to my face, it felt warm, and I had a hard time breathing. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but that was not as strange as Jacob's next action.

He bent over and his soft lips met mine. He placed his right hand on my waist and his left was i

n my hair.

I sat still like a stone golem, not knowing what to do, how to react. The kiss was truly amazing, nothing like I've ever experienced before. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was sure it was going to jump out at any minute.

I was sure Jacob didn't think the kiss was that good, with me reacting like I did, but I had never kissed someone before.

And I didn't think that Jacob would ever be the one to give me my first kiss, but honestly… I did not mind at all!

**A.N: Thanks for reading, the fourth chapter will be out as soon as I've written it ^^'Byah!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Three simple words

**A/N: Well it has been a while since my latest upload, mostly thanks to school. Anyways, here's chap. 4 Hope you like it, Thank you all so much for subscribing, that feeling you get when someone likes your story.. Wow! That feeling is just awesome!**

**More thanks to my beloved friend, aka Siriae, for giving me tips, reviewing and correcting, I love you to bits! 3**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 4. Three simple words.**

Everything felt so wrong, but still so right. The day had been amazing. Still, I had a strange feeling about everything. About why I reacted like I did around Jacob nowadays, and why he had kissed me?

Thousands of thoughts were crowding in my head and I was going mad!

The day was late, and the sun was setting. I had a beautiful view from my room, which used to be my dad's room; the last little rays of sunshine gave the white walls of the room an orange kind of glow.

I was lying in my big soft bed, writing in my blue diary.

Soft piano tunes could be heard from downstairs, dad was obviously entertaining mom. Everything was like it always was. Change often came slowly in the Cullen house, and if not, we adapted to the change very quickly.

"Writing a love letter are we?" I turned my head against the door. Emmet stood there with a big smirk, and his muscular arms folded. "No, I'm writing in my diary, if you must know." I turned my concentration towards my diary again. Emmet was the big annoying brother of the family. He could tease me to the end of my limits.

"Can I see?" Fast as he was, he took my diary from my hands and started reading. I flew up. I made a hopeless attempt to get it back, but Emmet had his size and age in favor.

"Give it back Emmet! It's none of your business!" He just laughed. He held the diary as far up as he could reach. I screamed with the top of my lungs! But nothing helped. Suddenly, Emmet froze. "…The puppy kissed you?" He looked at me with surprise. "He is not a puppy, and as I said my diary is none of you business!" My face was red with anger. I must have looked stupid, like an angry alley cat, ready to attack its victim.

Suddenly the piano music from downstairs stopped, and a few seconds later my dad's grim face appeared in the already crowded doorway. My mom quickly followed.

"What's the matter? Edward? Renesmee? Emmet?"

Dad looked like he was about to explode. He's intense whiskey colored eyes, priced right through my conscience. I swallowed and looked down in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Mom looked at me, with a slight worry. "Nothing…" I murmured.

"Nothing, huh? Well, you're not allowed to see Jacob anymore!"

Dad's words felt like a slap across my face. "What? No!" I felt tears running down my cheeks. "You can't do this! He has done nothing wrong, it was just a kiss!" I screamed at him. My body was shaking. I was angry as ever. If I had been Jacob I knew I would have turned in to a wolf, ages ago.

Mom's eyes grew big with surprise. "You kissed him?" I sighed. "No mom, he kissed me, but that's beside the point!"

Dad apparently didn't think that it was beside the point. "As I said, you're not seeing him again!" And with that he went downstairs.

"I hate you! I hate you!!" I rushed into my room, and threw myself on to my bed. Emmet, tried to ask for forgiveness, but I didn't listen. My life was ruined. And I didn't understand why Jacob was so important to me. He was just a friend, wasn't he?

"It will be all right sweetheart. Edward is just very upset right now." Mom sat down beside me. I sat up and leaned me head against her comforting shoulder. "But why? I've done nothing wrong, and neither have Jacob, it was just a kiss." She smiled and then sighed, her arm tightening its grip around my shaking body.

"They have a very rocky history together. Did you want to be kissed by Jacob?" I dried my tears away with my hand, but in vain, more came rushing down.

"Yes, strange isn't it?" I looked up at mom; she was always there for me no matter what. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"It's not strange at all dear, it's called love. You two are meant for each other. It's all a part of the imprinting. We didn't want to tell you until you were ready. I didn't want you to feel obligated to be with Jake, and your father, well he just can't stand the thought of you to together."

Imprinting, Jake had told me about it, some time ago, but us to? Imprinted on each other? Could it actually be so simple, that the warm feeling I felt, was love?

"Mom, I need to make a call. Thank you, for everything." I gave her a quick hug, and then I ran, as hard as I could, downstairs. I almost bumped into Rosalie, while running, but there was no time, I just had to say it out loud. Finally, the puzzle pieces were falling into place. I saw my goal and literally threw myself on the phone.

I dialed the number rapidly, and then I waited. It felt like forever, until I finally heard a familiar voice.

"Jacob Black."

"Hi Jacob, it's me, Nessie. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I love you Jacob Black, I love you…"


	5. Chapter 5 Dream a little, dream of me

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! I made it a little longer than I originally planned it to be, but since I've got an request for longer chapters, it felt right to make this one longer, like future chapters will be.**

**Thank you all for the fine response I've gotten from you all, it's really amazing, thank you! **

**Unfortunately, Chapter 6 will have to wait, until April; I got so many things going on right now with school and all. Reviews might just speed the uploading of chapter 6...who knows! ;D Enjoy!**

"For tomorrow I want you all to read chapter 20, Class dismissed."

English was finally over. Students in all sizes crowded the small corridor of the school. I let out a big yawn, and started to head for the auditorium, where my next class was to be held. "Nessie, wait up!" Ana came towards me, from behind, followed by Miriam and Joan. "Hey you guys, what's up?" The question was asked more out of politeness, then interest. Miriam quickly took the chance to tell everything about some guy named Henry that she had met yesterday in the diner. "..My God he's irritating! Too bad he's good looking…"

I nodded every once in a while. It was not that I didn't want to hear, just that I was still so confused, and angry, and I couldn't concentrate on anything at all.

I had talked for hours, with Jacob on the phone last night. Something dad was not happy about. I hadn't spoken to him since our fight. He was so…unfair!

Jacob wasn't happy about me not being able to see him. "Let's just, I don't know, break his so called 'rule'." But I didn't think that was such a good idea at the moment.

"Earth to Renesmee Cullen!" Miriam didn't look too happy either.

"Have you even heard a single thing that I have said?" I sighed. "No, I'm sorry Miriam; I just have a lot on my mind right now."

We all started walking again, until we reached our goal. The big red door to the auditorium was closed, so I sat down on the floor, and the others followed my example.

"Want to talk about it?" Joan looked deeply concerned. Should I tell them? And if I did, how much of it could I reveal, without making anything sound suspicious?

To keep a balance between two different worlds was not always a walk in the park.

I decided to tell them, the real issue, without any details. Maybe that would satisfy my friends. I didn't like to lie. But on the other hand, I couldn't tell the truth now, could I?

"The thing is, that my dad…"

"Oh my god, did you see him naked?" Miriam looked ever so evoked.

"Don't interrupt her!" Ana nudged Miriam with her elbow.

I took a deep breath and continued. "As I was saying, my dad has prohibited me to see a close friend of mine, and his reasons are, childish and totally irrelevant. And it's breaking my heart. Because, recently I've found that I'm in love with this close friend of mine."

Ana had a skeptical look all over her face. "It's not that gang leader from La Push is it?"

'Gang leader'? I thought. Well, I could see why she called Jacob a gang leader; it was not hard to come to that conclusion. I on the other hand, didn't want to argue, or explain for that matter, so I just nodded softly. "He's HOT, lucky you!" Miriam announced.

"And your dad doesn't want you too se this guy because he's a gang leader?" Joan wondered, with her normal tone of apprehension and tranquility.

I smiled at Miriam; she would always light up one's day with her funny comments. Joan on the other hand had asked me a hard question. What should I respond to that?

"Well… I guess so." It was just easier to go for that explanation.

Recess was over and our teacher Mrs. Angela Yorkie came to open the red doors to the small auditorium.

I chose to sit in the front, a vague attempt to stay focused, while dozens of pictures followed each other from the projector in the ceiling. Mrs. Yorkie's voice faded into the background, and my eyelids covered my amber eyes. I was sound asleep.

_Leaves in colors of red, orange and yellow, slowly fell down from the trees with the cold autumn breeze. I wore a light green knee length dress, which flowed in the wind. I was not cold. I felt pleasantly warm inside, I could feel my heart pound in my chest with a steady and slow pace. "Dudun dudun…" _

_The forest was ever so dazzling. I was randomly walking around, with no goal in particular. The forest opened up into a meadow. _

_The meadow was divided with a small stream, which sound played on, a carefree melody to ease my mind. _

_Then I saw them. The Cullen family all lined up on one side of the small steam. They all had a smile on their untroubled faces, and my dad, who looked ever so stunning, called for me. It sounded strange, but inviting so I started walking towards my family._

_I held eye contact with my loving father. He looked happy to see me. _

_Suddenly, his face change, it became angry, and troubled. I turned around to see what had changed his mood._

_On the opposite side of the small stream I could see a bunch of people. All had dark skin, and short black hair. Jacob was downright beautiful, with the sun shining on him from behind, creating a halo all around him. His dark eyes were filled with love. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He stood in the front of his pack. I could barely see the other's faces. _

_Jacob also called for me. I stood in the middle, not knowing where to go. Both sides were calling for me. Their voices getting louder for each second that passed._

_"Renesmee Cullen… Renesmee Cullen!"_

"Renesmee Cullen!"

My eyes flew open and met Mrs. Yorkie's. The whole of my class were watching me, I couldn't see why.

"I do not appreciate sleeping students in my classroom (five points from Gryffindor ;)"

It was only at that moment I understood that I had been asleep.

"Forgive me Mrs. Yorkie, It won't happen again."

Class continued.

I still had my dream in clear remembrance. It had felt so real. I knew that the dilemma in the dream was real. I stood in the middle, having to choose whom to love, my father or Jacob. I sighed.

"It's like bloody Romeo and Juliet!"

"Sorry?" Mrs. Yorkie looked at me with clear bewilderment.

"Forgive me. Just thinking aloud, that's all." I produced a fake smile and then looked down at the dirty floor. I wanted to go home.

I was not well, at least that had to be what my classmates thought.

Later that day, when school was finally over, I had a dispute with Emmet. I was watching TV, as he came into the open area we called living room. He sat down beside me. He was awfully quiet, not like him at all.

I leered at him from the corner of my eye. He did look uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something, not knowing how to.

I sat silently. I had nothing to say to him. I partly blamed him for me not being able to meet Jacob. Emmet sighed deeply and then turned to face my side.

"Hey Nessie, I'm sorry for reading your diary and all, I shouldn't have, it was wrong, can you forgive me?" He was so serious, too serious for his natural behavior, and it was freaking me out!

I gave him a big hug, He was truly sorry, and I wanted him to be his normal self again. This pitiful replica of the family's big brother was nothing I was going to miss.

"I forgive you, you may be the most irritating person in this house, but I still love you." I flashed him a smile, the first genuine smile of the day.

I heard whispers from the other room, I knew dad was listening, and mom too.

"…Besides Emmet, Dad's the big dim-witted, childish idiot in this. He's the one who should ask for my forgiveness, and not you. "

"Sure Nessie thanks… I guess." Emmet looked confused.

He was entitled to be confused.

I was just out to hurt dad, as he had hurt me. I could hear him walking away, the sound of his graceful footsteps fading and ending with the front door slamming shut.


End file.
